csofandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas
Christmas is an event in Counter-Strike Online and Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview There are many claimable items during this event. They are: Santa and deer hats= :Main article: Santa hat. When logging in, the player will receive Santa and deer hats. These items can be equipped on the player's head during gameplay. It is only a cosmetic change. |-| Snowman Head Costume= This is a Snowman Head costume that is created for Christmas day. It can be equipped on the player's face. |-| Xmas Sock Costumes= This socks costume which looks like it is full of gifts, is created for Christmas day. It can be equipped on the player's back. |-| Christmas Box= :Main article: Christmas Box. A special box containing X-mas weapons appears during Christmas. It will give players one of the X-mas weapons (random) for 1/3/10/30 days or permanent. Shop Sale Weapons These Christmas edition weapon sold in Christmas period time only: M1887= :Main article: Winchester M1887. Winchester M1887 is an American shotgun fed with 8 round of 12 gauge. Its fast flip-cocking allows a quick neutralization of soft targets. M1887 can knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. A special decoration has been added to the original gun in its Christmas version. |-| MG36= :Main article: MG36. A light machine gun that holds 100 rounds for each round with snowflakes. This is a supporting arms model for German army’s G36 rifle. It provides a stable accuracy rate as well as consecutive fire for 100 rounds. A special decoration has been added to the original gun in its Christmas version. |-| M95= :Main article: Barrett M95. This is a bolt-action, bullpup sniper rifle which holds 5 .50 BMG rounds for each magazine. It has been designed for the best destruction power as well as a high accuracy. A special decoration has been added to the original gun in its Christmas version. |-| M134= :Main article: M134 Minigun. This mini gun holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. Although it has terrible mobility, the gun's incredible rate of fire makes up for this disadvantage. A special decoration has been added to the original gun in its Christmas version. |-| MG3= :Main article: MG3. This machine gun is the contemporary version of MG42, which was called the "electric saw" in World War II. It holds 200 rounds of 7.62mm ammunition, and can empty its magazine in just 20 seconds. It has been re-skinned in its Christmas version. |-| Tomahawk= :Main article: Tomahawk. The Christmas version of the Tomahawk decorated with reindeer horn and blinking lamps. Its secondary fire can knock zombies away in Zombie Scenario and Zombie modes. |-| JANUS-7= :Main article: JANUS-7. This is a machine gun designed by Aegis Institute based on the MG3 and uses 7.62mm as its ammunition. It has Janus Transformation System that can do lightning bolt attack for a certain period of time. A special decoration has been added to celebrate Christmas. Gallery CSO= christmas_korea poster.jpg|South Korea poster Taiwanxmas_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Xmas event poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1975174_1027727933909704_5319950690816595806_n.jpg|Indonesia poster Muagiangsinh.jpg|Vietnam poster Xmascsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster Xmas2017 idn.jpg|Indonesia poster 2 CSO Christmas-themed lobby music |-| CSO2= CSO2Xmas.jpg|South Korea poster Xmascos2kr.jpg|Ditto, 2015 Category:Events